Maka's gone Dark
by Generous Strawberry
Summary: Maka and Soul were dating until he accuses her of something she didn't even do! Then he gets together with Liz and her group of 'friends start being mean to her! A new kid shows up and needs a partner and she volunteers! Will she go back to Soul? Or will she go to the dark side? Read to find out! This is becoming a series, called the Maka series. This is the first. OFF HOLD
1. The 'friends' and Danny Is Asura

**Maka and Asura **

**chapter 1: The 'friends'**

**Maka's view**

I woke up this morning to the sound of something hitting the wall and looked up in time to see Soul walking down the hallway pulling his jacket on but noticed a fallen vase. I got up and went to the door. "Hey, babe, what's wrong?" I asked rubbing my eyes. He turned around and I seen Liz behind him. "Good morning Liz what are you doing here this early in the morning?" I greeted.

"Just leave her Soul. I thought you loved me. And remember the picture I showed you?" Liz asked coming up behind him and putting her arms around his neck. Suddenly, Soul's hand connected with my left cheek and my head jerked right.

"I should have known that the whole, " My father cheated on my mother and now I hate men" was just a stupid thing. I thought I could trust you but it truns out you are a hippocrite." He turned around and hugged Liz. "I don't love you anymore Maka, I love Liz. It has always been her and it always will be. I don't want a girl who flurts with guys while she's dating me."

They turned around and left. I fell to my knees and sobbed. He looked so right, I thought. I never talked to other guys except to shoo them away but at this moment I think he's right. I got up off the ground and walked to the bathroom. I looked up to see what my face looked like only to be greeted by the word ' Liar ' in my red lipstick. I sniffed and wipped the word off of the mirror and got ready for school.

As I walked down the hall way at DWMA I seen as all of my peers looked down at me. "Liar Liar pants on fire!" I heard someone that sounded just like Patty yell. I looked up and seen my friends. I quickly walked up to them but they turned around and looked down on me. "Go away Liar!" Patty yelled again. I bowed my head and walked past them. Suddenly, my foot caught something and I fell, leaving my books scattered. I looked back and seen Liz smirking.

"You're getting what you deserve." She said. She walked inside the classroom. I carefully got on my knees and picked up my books and walked into the same classroom. "Look everyone~ it's the freak!" she sang and every one laughed. I went to my seat next to Soul and sat down looking at my books.

"Everyone settle down, we have a new student today. Please introduce yourself." Proffeser Stine said in his monotone voice.

"I'm Danny Lane and I am a meister. I am also a weapon and I am in need of a meister and a weapon." I looked around and seen no one raise their hands, so I raised mine instead.

"What are you doing Maka?" Soul asked. I looked at him for a moment then turned to him fully.

"Listen here, I didn't cheat on you and I would rather not be your partner anymore so just leave me alone if you want to accuse me of something I didn't even do. I don't like you anymore either so if you don't mind I will be his partner if he wants to be my partner." I growled and looked back up. Without warning I was pushed out of my seat.

"Don't talk to me loser! I don't want to be your friend, I don't like people who lie!" He shouted. I felt some one grab onto my arm gently and helped me up. "Who are you and why are you touching my partner!?" Soul yelled again.

"Last time I checked she raised her hand to be my partner and I just accepted her." He turned to look at me. "What's your name?" he asked. I suddenly looked into his eyes and felt myself become easy.

"I'm Maka." I replied. He looked at me then smiled. His teeth seemed to say, ' I'll love you more than that piece of trash will!' I smiled.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" Soul shouted looking as if he was going to burst. "Why are you pairing with a liar!?" He questioned Danny. Danny looked at him, gabbed my books, then my hand, and we walked down the stairs waiting for stine to place us in our new seats. "Maka, please come back I didn't mean any of it!" He yelled and gabbed onto my hand.

I stopped for a moment the felt Danny carefully pry his fangers from my wrist. "Leave MY partner alone." He growled.

**Chapter 2: Danny is Asura? Oh well I already love him.**

**Maka's view, again!**

It's been a couple of weeks and I have finally moved in with Danny! He asked me out and promised that he would never trea me like Soul. And new people have come to the school too. They're both girls who I can relate with! I have also changed my style and ware my hair in different styles everyday, with the girls help of course!

"Come on Maka! let's go to school!" Katy yelled. Katy was the other girly-girl of the group yelled.

"Lower the decimeters Katy. We know you love school in all but hey, you don't need to scream it to the world." Elizibith said looking bored. She was the tomboy of the group. "Besides, we haven't ate any of Maka's delicous cooking yet." she said looking down.

"Delicous her cooking is." I heard my boyfriend say wrapping his arms around me and kissing my cheek. "Maka. I have to tell you something. I am the rencarnation of Asura the keshin." he said looking down at my face.

I turned off the stove. "And that bothers me how?" I asked turning around and kissing him on the lips.

We walked into school just in time to see my old 'friends' walk up to us. "Maka, we're sorry! We lied so Liz wouldn't show you an ugly picture of us!" Katy and Elizibith walked in front of Danny and I.

"Are these wanna be's bothering you Mr. Asura and Lady Maka?" they asked making the whole student body gasph in surprise. I looked over at Danny and seen him nodd his head. "Do you want us to get rid of them for you?" they asked in unison. I looked at Danny and nodded my head.

"My lady wishes it so it shall be." He said and I watched happily as they transformed and started fighting my so called friends.

**THE END**


	2. Cruel? and Guardians

**Maka and Asura **

**chapter 3: Cruel?**

**Maka's View **

I looked at the people who once called themselves my friends and laughed. I laughed and then opened my eyes. "Oh, does my queen like what she sees?" Asura asked me. I laughed even harder. I looked up at my Asura and smiled.

"Oh Asura, I love what I see. I don't love it as much as I love you though." I looked back at the scene before me. "Although, I think we need to stop this. We are going to tire out Katy and Elizibith before after school. And we have to get to class." I looked back at him and seen him smile down at me.

He leaned down and whisphered in my ear, "You tell them love, they will obey their queen."

"Girls, you need to stop before we are all late. I don't care about them," I motioned towards the ones on the floor, "But I care about us four getting to class before the bell." I said walking past them, my hand still holding onto Asura's. Suddenly, I felt something wrap around my ankle.

"Maka...," a familiar voice rasped out," Why?" I looked down at him.

"Elizibith." I replied. Instiantly the tomboy kicked the white haired boy in the side. "Thank-you." I said then walked away holding onto Asura's hand.

"Don't speak to her you filthy person. God only knows where your hands have been." I heard Katy say. "Elizibith, let's go. You know we have to keep up with Lord Asura and Lady Maka." I walked into class cresant moon with a smirk on my face. I looked beside me and seen said girl beside me. "Don't worry, Lady Maka, others may call you cruel but I call you adorable." She then giggled.

I smiled at the girl then we walked to our seats.

**Chapter 4: Guardians**

**Katy's view**

we were walking to our seats and then took them. I smiled and whispered to Elizibith:"The star meisters and weapons didn't put up much of a fight did they?" She smiled at me and shook her head 'no'. I looked back to the front of the room, and wasn't surprised to see the others walk in all brused up and limping. I heard Lady Maka crack up beside me and started to laugh as well.

"Is there something that is funny Maka and Katy?" Proffessor Stine asked from the front of the class. "Please share with us if there is." he then continued to look at us weirdly as we laughed up a storm. Maka turned to me and made a face and we laughed harder. Then Stine walked up to us and looked down at Maka. "What is it miss Albarn?" He asked sternly. Our laughing ceased for a moment, we looked to eachother and cracked up while Lord Asura and Elizibith joined in.

As Lady Maka's laughter faded ours did as well. "It's just that it's an inside joke to us. How people who were once rude to us are immobalized." her face then got a sour look. "Eww, I said it's name." She said spitting 'its'. We all laughed again. "Don't take it so hard proffessor Stine, we're just telling jokes." She said laughing again.

"Maka, why are you hanging out with them? Are you just that much of a loser?" Liz asked from her seat. All of us stopped laughing.

"Is she really asking that?" I asked Elizibith. "I mean, her so called friends aren't behind her so is she really asking that? Shouldn't she be asking herself if her level of popularity is dropping or does she already know it is?" I asked looking at Lady Maka.

"Are you serious? I have got the biggest, coolest, boyfriend in the entire world to do my bidding. He even broke up with that little A-cup over there!" She exclaimed pointing at Lady Maka. "If anyone's popularity is dropping shouldn't it be hers?" She questioned.

Lady Maka smiled, tilted her head, stood up, and walked to her. I didn't see what had happened but when I heard the skin on skin contact of a hand colliding with someone's cheek, I laughed.

"How dare you?! First you lie about me, and you don't even have the guts to say it to my face because you are so scared!" She yelled. "I don't feel like coming to class again, but that's not because what you said, it's because I can't stand to see your faces! They're all bordered of shock like I couldn't be doing this to you! and News flash I am acctually a double D, I wrap, you idiot!" She walked over to Lord Asura and grabed his hand. She whispered in his ear.

"i know you can't stand them, but I promised lord death." She again whispered in his ear. "Ohh, you're right, I can't wait until that day. Girls, let's leave like my queen of madness wants." He stood up and Elizabith and I followed.

They get to their hideaway

"So, what are your real names?" Lady maka asked looking at us.

"I am Madeusa, and that is Arachne, my sister." Elizabith said. "We were nrought back by Lord Asura to keep him and his queen of insanity safe. We are now called Gaurdians..." She trailed off.

"Very well, go to your posts and I will make sure the madness doesn't get out of hand." Lady Maka said and walked to her and Lord Asura's bed chambers.


	3. Rulling with my queen and Finding Maka

**Maka and Asura **

**Hey you Guys! It's me Generous Strawberry, and I am finally back! SO a major thank you to all of the readers that have kept me going on this story and not leaving it in the dust! (Listed Bellow)**

**TAH-Hall**

**PandaGirl124**

**Izzue morgan**

**Guest**

**FairyTailShipper12**

**rochellovespets**

**Doro-chan**

**XIII3tredici**

**Thank you so much for reviewing now on to chapters 5 and 6! **

**Chapter 5: Rulling with my Queen **

**Danny's/ Asura's view**

I was in my room laying on my bed, when I heard my queen entering our room. "My queen, I am bored." I whinned. I am not going to let that litle scythe, albino, octopus head, ruin and defile my little angel queen. "Let's play a game." I said smiling. "Let's play hide and clap, winner gets to do what ever they want with the loser?" I suggested. Maka nodded in aggrement.

An hour later

I have found Maka , and she has yelled that she gave up hours ago, time for what I have been planning since I first layed eyes on her...

Five days later

It's been five days since the wedding and the honeymoon and poor Katy and Elizabith, they are still on watch, I will tell them my plan is almost over and that they can leave their posts for celebrating.

"Danny, our neighbours want to know why we were so loud yesterday, along with the four days before that." My sweet angel called from the throne room. I quickly put a pair of pants on and strolled into the room and glared at my annoying neighbours, they didn't know my plans, but they will soon.

I quietly slipped behind my angel and slipped my arms around her waist. "Why are you bothoring us again. You haven't even welcomed us to the neighbor hood and you come waltzing in her trying to anger my wife. Why are you patronizing us again, it's not really nice."

"Well, those horrible moaning noises coming from your bedroom for almost a week were uncalled for. No wonder you two were kicked out of your last place!" The horrid fat woman called.

"I bet they were banned from going back there, and I highly doubt they had to move in next to us. They are worst than our last neighbours." The tall and lengthy man next to her accused us.

I was beginning to get a headache and I didn't like these people at all. "Maka, darling, would you rather be the meister or weapon?" I asked her lightly.

"I don't care, as long as they're shut up." She mumbled back. Just then Katy and Elizabeth walked in like nothing was wrong. "We don't have to, Katy and Liz is here. Opps, I mean the good Liz."

"Are these people bothering you, Lady Maka and Lord Asura?" Katy asked looking and sounding innocent.

"Yes, please exterminate them." I Said firmly. "But, once our queen has made her way back to our chambers. Wouldn't want anything to happen to our little darling, now would we honey?" I asked rubbing her flat belly.

"No, let's go." She replied walking into the bedroom with me and shutting the door.

**Chapter 6: Finding Maka**

**Soul's View**

We have been looking for almost a week now and I still can't find my first Love. Maka, come back, You are my only love. I will do anything to find you, I sent the thought and my feelings along our thin soul wavelength. I layed down and went to the black blood room.

The familiar horrible jazz song hit my ears and I almost winced until I heard foot steeps. They sounded like Maka's high heels walking down the hall way. "Come this way, Lady Maka." The stupid imp said opening the curtain.

"What do you want Soul Eater?" She snapped.

"Maka!" I exclaimed and jumped to hug her but her arm turned into a blade and she aimed it where my head would have landed.

"People,except Danny, Call me Lady Maka. You shall call me Lady Maka. Now what do you want? I am planning a baby shower." She replied simply.

"Who's baby shower?"I asked uncertain.

"My own of course!" She exclaimed happily. She brought her hands to her belly and it was then that I noticed that her dress had changed. It was a fine shande of black with a white ribbion around her waist and it flowed down to the floor. The ribbon looked like it was half the size of the dress it's self, which went all the way past her ankels and pooled a little at her feet. The top of the dress was held my long sleaves that ended a little ways past her shoulders, leaving her neck and her caller bone exposed.

"What is it?" I asked, hoping it wasn't Asura's.

"It's a boy but Danny's hoping for a girl. I would love it either way though. I can't wait for him to come into the world." She said happily and looking up at the ceiling.

"No, you misunderstood me. What is IT?" I asked, putting empasis on 'it'.

"It's a baby you incompatant fool!" She screamed angrily at me. "Now, I must leave before my husband realizes my absence. "Good-day Soul." She said happily. She turned around and started to leave before I gently grabed her wrist.

"Can I please have one dance, jsut one?" I begged, getting the tracker device ready.

"Alright. I suppose ONE dance won't kill me." She sighed and we got into position. I Sliped the tracker on the inside of the dress and began dancing the waltz, hopefully not for the last time to have her in my arms.


	4. The Last Dance? and Baby Talks

**Maka and Asura **

**Hey guys! It's me again! Sorry I havent uploaded in a while, I've been a little busy! I was reading over Ginger Cat99's stories! So far, it seems she's on a big roll! I will now get on to the Disclaimer and then onto the story! **

**Disclaimer: I am sorry I don't own Soul Eater, If I did, I would let anyone and anybody say they own it, but sadly I don't so we're all forced to say diclaimers! *Sigh* I am so sorry! ~ On to the story! **

**Chapter 7: The Last Dance?**

**Soul's View**

We were dancing off beat to the music and Maka didn't seem to mind. She did, however, mind our distance, because we weren't close like we were last time. 'She's trying to keep it alive, yeah, while dancing with me, I think that kid's gonna die...' I thought. "You're not supposed to be that far Maka." I said aloud as I pulled her closer to me and made sure to put some pressure where I thought it would be.

"What are you doing?" She asked trying to pull away, but I kept my hold firm. "I demand that you let me go this instance. Let go!" She excalimed.

I let her go and I watched as she landed in the chair I had been not too long ago. "Maka, snap out of it! I know that you're angry with me and I honestly can't blame you but I want you to hear me out. I am not letting you leave without me saying what I have to!" I yelled frusterated with her.

"Alright. But do not talk to me that way!" she yelled at me. I guess her mood swings were kicking in, but I don't want to think about that.

"Yes, Lady Maka." I said bowing my head a little. "I have always loved you, from the begginning, and I still do now. This isn't you. I know my meister. You would never talk to people like this. You wouldn't want to be the queen of madness, I know you maka, and honestly, I think you changed because you cared for me too much and were too broken when I was made to date Liz, please come back to us Maka. LIz is-" I started.

Maka cut me off. "Don't even say her name! How can you just stand back and know that she lied to you?! I think this is the last dance between us, Soul Eater Evans. Good day..." She then aburty stood up and walked back the way she came. I collapsed into the chair that she had recently accupied and sighed.

"Maka, I want you to come back, just know that I will be coming for you. Just like your Dad, he's not really happy with me, but I think he's tolerating me long enough to help me find you. Please forgive me. I think the reason I went with her was becasue my black blood demon was taking over my body because your new lover has ordered him to do that. Why can't you come back love?" I asked my self as her heels made a distance clicking sound filled the air. "I will find you and appologize sincearly to you. And then I will try to love that thing if you love it so, I want you to come back. And if I don't get that, then I might join you and I will handle every hateful glare you give me, because I still love you..." I then decided to leave the room.

**Chapter 8: Baby Talks!**

**Maka's view**

I woke up after having the last dance with Soul. I noticed my face was wet with something, so I put my hand to my face and pulled my hand back to see my hand covered in tears. I guess I was crying because I heard what he said and a part of me still loved him. How could I be so stupid, he loved me but I couldn't stay with him until I had heard all of what he said. _**No mama... please don't cry, I don't like it when you cry...**_, I heard a small voice say. "What?" I asked shocked. I placed my hand on the flat of my stomache. "Was that you darling?" I asked unsure.

_**Yes Mama! Mommy, I'm a girl, and I don't know wether to call you Mama or mommy or mother, it's so confusing, but I'm sure I'll be smart enough to know! Oh, and I call the man with the white hair daddy, He is my daddy, isn't he? Oh well, Daddy isn't mean at all, and he has red eyes, and he says he loves you so very much and that he can't wait to see you and to see me! I can't wait to see you mommy! Oh oh, here comes the bad guy mommy, please hide me!**_ and just like that the little girl's voice was gone.

"Maka darling, do you feel like getting up? We have a surprise for you..." Danny trailed off. I nodded my head and pushed back the comforters. "Why were you crying, and who were you talking to?" He asked as he looked around our bed chambers. "Maka, you do realize that you are mine and no one else's right?" He asked getting in my face and on my nerves ultimately.

"Of course sweet heart..." I lied through my teeth. He nodded and smiled. He didn't catch the lie, that's good. He held out his arm for me and I took it without heisitation. "What's the surprise sweetie?" I asked intruged with what he had to show me.

"You'll just have to wait and see..." He replied in a teasing voice. He lead me to the main room and I flinched as noisey things were popped in my face. It reminded me of home, of Soul, and my darling little daughter of whom I have yet to see. I put on my best, and biggest fake smile on and laughed. "You like it?" He asked astounded.

"Of course love, why wouldn't I?" I asked a little over exagerated. "You are so silly to think that I wouldn't love it!" I exclaimed throwing my arms around his neck and kissing his lips. INside my head I felt like throwing up. _This is for you, my sweet little angel. Don't worry, I'm going to get back to daddy, and I'm doing all I can, just for you, I thought sending it to my little daughter. _


	5. The Plan and some News!

Hey guys it's me again, sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, I've been busy trying to get my tablet to work, low and behold, I get a laptop! My dad got it for me so I can be in Ohio and talk to him and my family without using just my phone. By The Way, I am moving to Ohio! Whoo! So phsyiced about that! Any ways, just thought I would say, that I am no longer going to put all of my fanfiction on my shared account with Ginger Cat99 on wattpad. Without further adiue... on to the disclaimer~

Disclaimer: Generous Strawberry does not own Soul Eater. It belongs to Funimation, Madman,TV Tokyo,Square Enix, and Atsushi Okubo. Please Support the official release! (I got that from Fujimoto Sama and the abridged series of Soul Eater, you should watch it. Unless you are her, if you are... OHMYGOSH, YOUR VIDEOS ARE AMAZING!)

Chapter 9: The Plan

Maka's View

I sat in the throne Asura had made for me... the smaller one, the one to the right of him. He sat upon his throne, a look of happiness seeping from his very soul. His Insanity grew, however; his fear deminoshed entirely. Medusa and Arachne seem to be falling for my play, but Asura seems to have caught on. I don't know how he did it, but he put me under his spell and he keeps trying to do it again, I won't let him. I unconciously put my hand on my stomach and smiled while laying my head back.

I began to giggle without knowing it, until Asura put his hand on my forehead. "What's wrong love?" He asked unsure. My smile wided and I continued to giggle, until it turned to chuckles. "Maka, darling, what's wrong?" He asked again, keeping his face close to mine. I growled and stopped laughing. I glared at him ferociously,and stood up from my chair, effecintly knocking him to the ground.

"I'm angry." I proclaimed, giving him a menicing glare, "at you." I finished looking down at him from my nose. He shivered and smiled, opening his mouth to interrupt me. "Don't, I do not want to hear it... I am going to lie down. Leave me alone, I don't want to be disturbed."I began to walk off, leaving my "husband" sprawled on the floor. I stopped and looked back at him threateningly and finished my statemeant,"ever."

Satisfied, I walked to my room that I shared with Asura, and shut the door behind me. I sighed and leaned against the doors, keeping them shut. _Soul, can you hear me? _I thought over our soul wavelength. _You bet Maka, don't worry, we are on our way, what does the outside look like? _Soul replied. I sighed and tried hard to think about the mansion we were currently residing in. Coming up with nothing I replied, _I don't remember, I will be back soon, don't leave. _I opened the door and began walking out the front doors, but a strong, pale hand blocked me.

"Maka, why are you mad at me sweetie? I haven't done anything to deserve this treatmeant. Have I?" He asked trying to get me to apologize. **Let him win for now mama, Daddy will be there soon, just tell him what this place looks like, it doesn't matter how you win, just how many wins that are big. Something history taught me... **my little girl said without raising her voice. I teared up, and landed my face in Asura's chest.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so emotional right now, I can't think. I don't know if I am happy or mad, I am so sorry Asura!" I Cried falsely. I lifted my head and looked up at him, sniffiling. "I thought maybe a walk outside might help clear my head a little. Can you walk with me? I don't think I could take walking outside alone." I feigned nervousness. "Please?" I begged.

Asura sighed and then smiled, "Alright," he gave in," but just for a moment, otherwise we could be ambushed by our mean neighbours." He warned with a warning tone. I flashed him a fake smile and giggled warmly at him.

"Thank-you Asura~" I sang and dragged him outside. While my eyes adjusted I seen the red mansion next to our black one. _Soul, my neighbours mansion is red, mine is black. Hurry, I can't stand this man one more second, _I then cut the connection.


	6. Reassurance

**Chapter 10: Reassureance**

Soul's view

I stood at the balconey, thinking of Maka, while waiting for Spirit. We had grown closer because Maka left. She seemed to be the glue that held our "friendship" together. He hated me for chasing her away, but he hated me less now, I think. I consider that friendship, but he sees it as keeping up with the man that drove his daughter insane. He's a bit wrong on that one... I only pushed her to the man that made her go off the deep end, but either way I guess he is right.

I keep trying to reach Maka after our last conversation, but something is keeping me from talking to her. I've talked to Lord Death about it, but he keeps saying the same thing,"to have communication with one's partner without actually moving their mouths is extreamly rare, but it requires both partners to consider speaking to the other," it makes sense, yes, but it isn't sloving my problem.

After speaking to Maka in the black blood room, I got the sudden wavelength that Maka was scared. I looked into it at the libary, what she would have told me before consulting Lord Death, and found that sensing a partners' feelings through the soul wavelength was more uncommon than common, rather than talking to my employer about it, I kept quiet, resulting to tell Maka about it.

"Soul, how are you holding up?" Spirit asked upon walking up to the balconey. That had become a regular occurance, as I had temporairlly gone insane a week after going to sleep in the apartment that I had once sharred with Maka. I went into a three days sleep after it, and hadn't been able to sleep properly since.

"Not good," I replied making him look at me with concern written on his face," I'm still trying to make sense of what Maka said the last time we talked." I explained making him relax. I sighed, "I don't sleep as long, so I keep trying to reach Maka, but all I hear from her end is static, like something is blocking me. Maybe she doesn't want to talk to me anymore..." I trailed off sadly.

"Let's get back on track, what about what Maka said the last time you to spoke?" Spirit tried looking back at me.

"She just said that her neighbours house is red. Almost all of the houses here in Death City are red." I huffed making him pat my back sympathetically. "Spirit, I don't know if I can keep my sanity without Maka. She's always helped me with how I felt. I mean, I knew what I was feeling, I just couldn't understand what they meant or how I came to feel that way..." I trailed off. "I mean she can do more than most meisters, she can even tell what everyone else is feeling... I know how she does it, but I can't do it..." I looked over and seen Spirit had a frown on his face while looking up at the sun," but I guess that technique is too advanced for an octopus head." I glanced over at him to see him smiling at the sun.

He chuckled a little under his breath. "Yeah, Maka always seems to do things that her mother could barely even accomplish... and she's smarter than her mother. She always wanted to be just like her mother, but once Maka enrolled in the DWMA without my help, she already surpassed her mother..." He trailed off. He then looked at me, "She'll be happy when we find her, but she will be more than estatic when she finds out her mother helped. "


	7. Meeting Kami Albarn

**I AM SO SORRY! I COULDN'T FIND MY NOTEBOOK WITH MY STOIRES! BUT GOOD NEWS... I FOUND IT! l am now going to type this up and post it, excuse any imperfections, for I shall type this really fast and update it today! YAYYY**

**DISCLAIMER: I Do NOT own anything related to Soul Eater. This is my story and series idea so please if you hate it, tell me why you hate it, thank you for your corroperation. **

**CHAPTER 11: METTING KAMI ALBARN**

After I told Soul about Makas' Mother helping, a familiar figure riding on a broom began speeding towards us. Allowing a set of emerald green eyes and dark brown hair to come into my line of sight. "It's a witch! We have to get Lord Death!" the albino boy yelled.

"No need, I am already here. That is Kami Albarn, Maka Albarns' mother and Ex-wife to Spirit ALbarn." Lord Death said coming up to the balconey. "She's the only witch not on the hunt list at the moment." Soul stepped backwards, tripping and landing on his butt.

"Does Maka know about this?"

A swish of wind and Soul was standing up and behind him stood Kami Albarn with a glare that could make hell freeze over upon her face. "That is none of your buisness young man. Spirit, where is Maka?" she asked upon glaring at Soul and then her ex-husband. "Well, are you going to answer me?" She growled.

"She's with the Keshin Asura...reborn and named Danny." He wimmpered making Lord Death laugh. A flash of a rectangular-shapped object and Lord Death was down, amking Spirit and Soul wimmper and push against the edge of the end of the balconey.

"Kami-chop has landed." She said as she returned the book to its unseen place and smiled. "Now, where's Stine?" she demanded turning to the throughly terrified men.

"Down the hall left three times, keep left first class on left. Class Cresent Moon. Can't miss it." Soul squeaked. Just like his infamous meister, Kami Albarn smiled and bounded into the building and down the hall. Soul released a breath and stood, noticing the blood that had accumilated from the reaper and the older Death scythe sitting near the edge of the balconey. He sighed and held out his hand for Spirit. Spirit took it and Soul easily hlped him off the floor. "Spirit, should we warn stine?" He asked uneasilly. For a moment, the elder wapon was silent, making the younger scythe nervous.

"No, we need to stay as far away from those two as we can...I will explain later, but for now, we need to get ord Death to the Death room and barracaide the doors." Spirit replied and began picking up his new meister. "Alright." Soul nodded his head and did as he was.

The two walked to the Death Room and then placed Lord Death on the floor while they barracaided the doors before Soul spoke again. "Spirit... I'm going to ask you a hard question... are you Maka's real father?" He asked without looking the man in the eyes, ashamed he had to ask the question that he wasn't supposed to.

Spirit sighed. "I honestly don't want to answer...but I know that I will have to eventually." He sat on the stairs and looked at Soul. "I am not her biological father...I raised her in Stines' absence. If she were mine, she would have inheireted my red hair, or Kami's brown, but she's stine... that's why her hair is dirty blonde." He explained as he kept his seat. "Death will only tolerate Kami as long as Maka is missing, once Maka is found, Kami will be expected to leave again when Maka is stable."

Soul asked," Why doesn't Maka know who her father is?"

"Kami wipped her memories of them together as a family. You should have seen her..." He took out a picture of Maka holding onto someone's pants leg with the top folded and a black dress. He unfolded the top and revealed Stine and Kami smiling down at Maka while a little boy with black hair and pale skin holds out a baby bat. "She won't remember anything until she meets her true love...that's why I wanted you to be with her... so she wouldn't remember and she wouldn't have to leave the academy..."

"Why is that?"

Spirit looked at Soul gravely,"Because once she remembers everything... then she will be counted as a full blooded witch... She's soo powerful, she isn't just half meister, when she has soul protect off, she frightens the strongest witches. She even frightened her mother and Stine...she will be assigned for us to take care of." Tears openly flowed from both of the men's eyes and then they wipped them away.

"You know what's werd Spirit..." Soul trailed off.

"What?" Spirit asked.

"I am that boy... this isn't my natural hair color... and I am older than you and Lord Death combined..." He finished.

"To be that old, you would have to be..."

"Yes... The renowned Evans family has a big secret..."


	8. Thinking for Oneself

**Hey you guys, what's up? I haven't been on lately because I just didn't want to update. I am not giving you an excuse. I am giving you a reason, I have just recently started school and now I will only be updating about every other weekend. I have not touched my wattpad account in so long, that it probably has vertural spider webs and rats in it. I was thinking about the Maka Series, and I just figured out what I will be writing for the second one. I may even write a prequel to be paired with this one. I just want to say something, I have been listening to Malaine Martinez and her album Cry Baby. I have fallen in love with almost all of the songs on the Deluxe album, so if you all have heard of her just leave me a review on it to tell me if you liked it or not. Without any more talk, onto the Disclaimer. **

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO: SPNInfinity, for saying something in 2016! (The Most Recent)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, however if I did... Maka and Stine would not be a thing clearly. **

**Chapter 12: Thinking for Oneself**

Maka smiled at her plan that she had only just came up with. They wouldn't be able to get out... just her and her little girl. She smiled as she placed her hand on her slightly rounded stomach. Soon, little angel, we'll be able to meet, she thought as the began walking out of the chambers she sharred with _him. _"Elizabeth, Katy. Can you help me with something?" she called out and both of them came running. "I want to throw a party." She announced.

"What all would you like Lady Maka?" Elizabeth asked sweetly. "And where do you want it?" She asked.

"I want it in the dungeon. That way it's fun." She gave a giggle to show how she thought it funny. "Asura would love it, I just want shakles and chains. They aren't that hard to find right?" She asked as she falsely pondered this.

"The dundeon comes complete with all shackels and chains, Lady Maka." Katy finally put in her opinion.

"Oh, good. I thought for a moment that you would be running all around for a while." She replied calmly. "Let's go and set everything up." The three of them walked down to the dungeons and Maka went to the very last two. "Alright, this is where it will be held." She announced once again. Then she walked in, making the other two girls look at eachother and then run to catch up to her.

When they got in there, Maka shut the door behind her. "Lady Maka, are you alright?" Katy asked while trying to feel around in the dark. Maka knocked Elizabeth out and then Katy. She took both of their hands and put the shackels and chained them to the wall. When her eyes adjusted to the darkness she seen two pieces of cloth that looked reasonably clean. She tied one on Katy and the other on Elizabeth.

"I'm sorry girls, I just don't belong here anymore." she then left the dungeon and walked back into the throne room to find Asura looking quite anxious. "Asura, what's wrong?" She asked as she walked up the steps to the thrones. He snapped his head in her direction. "Are you alright?" She asked innocently as if she wasn't phased at all by his behaviour.

"Where are Katy and Elizabeth?" He demanded. Maka took his hand and led him to his throne and sat him down.

"They said something about more milk, I think they went shopping." She lied and looked at him with concern. "Now what is wrong?" She asked impatiently. He looked away, making her sigh. "Asura, when our little... child is born, I only need one child to take care of... not two." She remarked, making his head snap in her direction.

"I don't know if it's for certian, but I think the DWMA are enlisting the help of a very powerful witch." He sighed as he looked away. "I think her name is Kami Albarn, no matter... she won't be much of a match, I heard that she couldn't kill a weapon or meister pair, even when they were seperated." He scoffed. She laughed and looked away from him, her smile dropping from her face, then poping back on as she looked back to Asura.

"I have a surprise for you..." She said as she giggled and held both of his hands in front of her. Her breath hitched as his hands moved up her arms and landed on her baby bump, she forced her smile even more and placedher hands over his. "Something other than our child's gender..." She trailed off. "Follow me?" she suffested as she backed up carefully.

IN THE DUNGEON

"Come on Asura, we got to hurry, before the surprise time passes..." Maka giggled as she walked into the second-to-last cell. She quickly dissappeared and got the chains ready, once he walked into the musty, stone-walled room, she jumped on his back and wrapped the chains around him. He stumbled a few times, but eventually she clasped the chain and shackels together. Just as the lock clicked into place, he backed her into a wall.

She crawled away, and locked the door. "Maka? Why are you doing this, I thought what we had was real..." he cried as he realized his attacker was the one he loved. "I kept you happy, gave you everything you wanted...we are going to have a family... I gave you a family," He paused for a moment,"we could still have one. All you have to do is let me out..." he looked into her eyes, as he did when he was Danny.

Maka shook her head," You might have loved me, but I haven't truely loved you. I feel dirty, used, and minipulated. Asura, everytime we got into an argument, you would look me in the eyes, and I felt your magic working on me... I won't be vulnerable ever again. If I have to, I will raise my daughter far away from you, even if it is the very last thing I do. I will protect her with my very last breath... Good bye Asura. Maybe one day, you will find a woman who will love you as you did to me." Maka walked calmly away, knowing that his chances of getting out were thin, because panic had been shortend.

**I shall try to get all of my Maka's Gone Dark in on Fridays, if I am not able to, then I will update on Saturdays or Sundays. If I do not update on the three days, I will update by Monday on the latest. And if Tuesday comes around, ready your pitch forks and torches! JK please do kill me! D',',',',',',',:**


	9. Returning Home

**EARLY UPDATE! AUTHORS NOTE AFTER CHAPTER**

**DEDICATED TO: Melanie-chan**

**Disclaimer: Generous Strawberry does not own anything **  
**from Soul Eater, and would appreciate it if you did not say she did...JK I know you guys don't do that to her! **

**Chapter 13:Returning Home**

Maka sat on the throne she had long ago been calling her home. Originally, she had sat on top of Asura, but she had thrown a fit about it that seemed so petty now, but he eventually caved in and brought her her own thone. After some consideration, she had opened up to him about her past, which he had been happy to hear about, and he had opened up to her about his.

It seemed silly how they only shared about their past after they were going to have a child, but they didn't really have time to think about sharing to one another about their pasts. She quickly stood and walked to the broom closet, Asura had invested in brooms for Elizabeth and Katy to fly on, maybe, you don't have to be a whitch to actually ride one... she silently mused.

Maka grabed one of the brooms and steadied herself on one, being mindful of her skirts, she chose to ride one side instead of stradling the broom. She silently commanded it to fly, and felt herself slowly asceding to the sky. She gasphed as she seen the floor become smaller and smaller, then looked for an open door to fly out of. She looked up and seen a window wide enough for her to go through and took to the sky.

(**IN DEATH CITY, NAVADA)**

It was blistering hot, and Maka felt all heat in the sky, but she would not give up. she was bound and determined to get to her school and find her weapon to apologize for her stupidity and arogance towards her best friend. She spotted the familiar school that seemed to tower above her, even when she was in the sky, and smiled. She was home.

She sped up and landed safely on a balconey. She threw the broom down, picked up her skirts, and bounded her way down the hallway to the death room. When she reached the mirror, out of breath and filled with hope, she opened it. Soul and Spirit were the first thing she seen in the room. Both had five o'clock shadows on their faces, and a tired empty look in their eyes as their faces were slightly facing down.

"Papa? Soul? Maka asked, her voice small and timid. Both men's heads flew up and seen the girl that had left months ago. Tears fell from her eyes and she broke into another run as she ran to them. The silver haired scythe rose and enveloped his long lost meister in his arms. "I'm so sorry, for everything Soul. Please forgive me..." She sobbed.

Soul pulled away, and Maka made a move to hug him again, but he held her at arms length. He bent down and looked her in the eyes. "Maka, it isn't you who should be apologizing, it's me... I drove you into Asura's arms. I cheated on you with Liz because I thought you had cheated on me. I know that doesn't make any sense, but at that moment, it did to me at the time. I'm so sorry..." He trailed off.

"It wasn't all your fault. If I had stayed and tried to work things out with you instead of going with Asura, then none of this would have happened." Maka replied, her voice tight and tears streaming down her face like waterfalls. Soul wipped them away, and looked deep into her eyes once again.

"I love you Maka Albarn, and I will never do anything like that ever again. I am so sorry, will you be able to forgive me?" He questioned. Maka sniffled and hugged Soul again. Soul smiled happily, until he seen the blood on the floor, trailing to maka. Soul pulled away and looked over Maka urgantly. "Maka what did he do to you? Where are you hurt?"

"He pushed me into the wall while I was chaining him up in the dungeon...and my abdomen hurts..." Maka then fell into his arms.

"Maka!" Sould exclaimed as he caught her easily and put one arm behind her shoulders and the other under her knees. "Spirit, we need to get her to Nygus... now..." Soul said as he began to run to the infirmary. "Hang on Maka, we'll save you..." Soul's voice faded as Maka fell into unconsiousness.

**Hey you guys! I Just want to say... Thank you for sticking with my story and I am so grateful to have all of you reading my story and giving me the motivation to continue writting. You guys are amazing. So without further adu, I give you Maka's Gone Dark Chapter 13!**


	10. Relizations

**HEY YOU GUYS! WHAT'S UP, NOTHING? WELL NOTHING IS GOING ON IN MY LIFE EXCEPT TRYING TO FINISH WRITTING THIS FANFICTION! I am a bit excited, I have so many ideas that I keep writing chapter after chapter of this fanfiction. Pretty soon, It's going to end and I will have a break until the second book of Maka: Truth Revealed. Cool huh? Well, I don't know how many chapters it will be, but I am shooting for twenty or more. The way I keep making the story go faster, it might end at fifteen... Sorry for that. About my break away from the Maka Series after this...it might be a week, and it might be a month, it depends on how my finals go in December. If i deem them SUPER DUPPER IMPORTANT...and before you say anything, know that I take my studying very seriously. I really want to be valadictorian for my class. **

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO: Melanie-chan**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Soul Eater by any means. **

Chapter 14: Relizations

Asura's/Danny's Point of View

We were suppoosed to be a family and to love each other, to be united as one against the world, against our enemies. I love her, I would have loved the child her and I had made together. My heart hurt without a doubt, but when I felt the pureness of Maka's soul wavelength waver and the powerful soul of our daughter dissapate, I knew that my dream would never come true, and my darling wife would not be returning to me.

The only chance that I had at getting my wife back, had died. The only thing that I wanted...the last thing I cared about in this world, died all because of me. I bowed my head in shame while Medusa and Arachne sit in silence in the next cell over. We were one, big, happy, family, until I stoppped hypnotising her.

She was happy, we were all happy. All I had to do was keep her under my control, to keep her and my baby daughter in the dark about the entire truth. I had helped bring her into the world, I had rights to her. had being the opperrative word, I made sure that witches were made, then weapons. I was responsible for her being alive, for even being born.

She loved me for a split moment, and I tasted haven. She is my drug, I am additcted to her, and I will do anything to get her back, even if it means that I will no longer be able to hold her in my arms, as long as I can look at her... I will be okay, everything will slowly but surely return to normal.

"All I have to do is wait until she realizes that they have lied to her all of her life..." He murmered while smiling sickly at the wall. "She will be devistated, when she realizes that her father is actually... oh goodness... life is going to be good. She will come back, I am sure of it..." He chuckled.

"No, Asura, we can't do this. It isn't fair. We have taken all that she cares about in this world. We made the imp in the boy's head temperarilly replace him with a different version of him. You took her freedom away, then continued to hypnotise her until she was pregnant and married to you Asura." Medusa tried to convince him.

"I will not stick around for some horrible keshin like you, Asura, I am leaving."

"So am I." There was too puffs, and yellow and purple smoke waffted into his cell, then, nothing. He sensed nothing. His witches had left him, left him for good he assumed, but he didn't need them. He needed her. He needed his Maka. No one else.

He would stop at nothing to achieve his goal...

ToGeTHerForHiMseLf,NoMaTteRWhaT


	11. Radiance

**Sorry it's been a while since I last updated, I have been trying to overcome writers block. The dreaded curse for all writers. I am now going to try to finish this story...I hope i don't drag it on like the first copy that I'm trying to write on the side... ;P**

**Chapter dedicated to: Guest**

**Without further adiue, on to the story**

Chapter 15: Radiance

It was only a short few moments, but Soul thought he would kill himself if she didn't wake up. True, he hadn't been the best partner as of late, but he was now determined to be the best weapon for his meister. She had apologized as soon as he entered her line of sight. He shook his head in disbelief, she shouldn't feel sorry for something she did when she was provoked.

He was anxious to see her wake up, and that made him restless. She had made the best life with him before that imp did...something to him. Made him sleep and make sure he didn't interfere with whatever the plan was with Liz. That imp and that stupid Liz were the only two reasons that his anger got the best of him. Why he went insane for a while.

"Soul, perhaps you should go get the apartment ready for Maka to come home..." Tsubaki suggested. I wish I could, I want to, but there's just one problem. I haven't set one foot in that place since I went insane, and I don't want to do it alone. I'll ask Patty and...her if they could help me, Soul thought.

"Sure, just...text me when she starts to look like she's going to wake up." He replied walking out and getting his phone from his pocket. "Hey Patty, can you ask your sister if you can help me fix my place up for Maka to come home?" Soul asked as soon as Patty answered her phone.

"Sure! Big sis thinks it would be a good idea!" She responded cheerfully. "We'll be right over!" And with that, the dial tone was heard on Soul's side. He gave a smirk and began running home. When he got there, the Thompson sisters stood outside his door. "Hey Soul!" Patty exclaimed happily.

"Hey Patty, Liz." Soul replied easily as he unlocked the door. "It's a mess, so don't yell at me..." He gave a half-way apology. The hinges gave protest when they moved to allow the door to open and the wrekage met the trio's eyes. "Hey, it isn't as bad as I thought it was!" He exclaimed with surprise as he took in the broken television, bookshelf, couch, and coffee table.

"N-not that bad!" Liz sputtered. "Soul, it's in ruins, we could replace everything, but it would take a month to get this mess cleaned up!" She objected.

"Well then, I guess we better get started. To make sure it doesn't take us all month then, won't we?" He asked as he smirked and took a step inside. "Besides, you haven't seen the rest yet."

Liz's jaw dropped at the mention of more debris. "Come on big sis, we promised we would help Soul. So, let's just get it over with!" Patty exclaimed enthusiastically.

Liz sulked in a semi-clean corner,"that's easy for you to say Pat, you're the one going to be playing in the trash. Like you always do..." She sighed and stood up. "I guess I better get started.

**(I'm not going to expand on all that was found.)**

[A whole room and four new peices of furnature later]

"Whew, thank goodness that I finished in thirty minutes." Liz said thankfully. "Now that the messy business is over, I'll go check on Soul." She murmered to herself. When she walked down the familiar hallway, she noticed the pictures of Maka and Soul. The ones she thought she had gotten rid of, but then remembered her putting them on top of the new t.v. She smiled as she came to the bathroom, where the word 'liar' was smugged on the mirror. A frown replaced her smile as she continued her walk down memory lane.

She had hoped that Maka had taken that down, but she remembered how fast Maka had moved out and her in. She spent two days getting her stuff from Soul's after that day. The day everyone thought the knew Maka. But that all changed after they realized that Liz was the liar and everyone felt sorry for bullying Maka.

She shook her head and shivered. She hoped the witch never came back, but apparently she had, and in full force to. Her aura had altered a bit, but wasn't completly difficult to feel. She continued on her way until she reached Soul's door. I t was cracked, but she could see Soul cleaning up the remains of a lamp.

"Knock, knock." She said as she knocked lightly on the door. Soul turned around and gave a small smile. "What are you doing?" Liz asked as she entered the room the rest of the way. "Wow, you finished in here, it looks even better than it did before." She mumbled appreciatively.

Soul got up, a light blush on his face, "yeah, I just want to make sure Maka doesn't get too worked up over a room in the apartment dirty. How did the living room turn out?" He asked curiously.

"Good, do you want to go find Patty and see what she did?" Liz suggested.

"No need big sis, I'm right here! I finished Maka's room hours ago!" Patty exclaimed. Liz and Soul exchanged a look of pure horror. "Come and see!" She yelled as she put her arms out like airplanes and ran down the hall and into Maka's room. Liz left immediately to make sure Patty didn't break anything. Soul heisitated a little, as he hadn't been in there since the breakup, but he followed after a short pause.

When he stepped into the room, the first thing he noticed was a little stuffed black bat sitting on the top of her bed. He hadn't seen that in ages, but he knew exactly where she got it from. He small desk was a pure white and her books were stacked perfectly ontop with a small box he had gotten for her birthday the day they became an official couple.

"Oh, that's a cute bat. I wonder where she got it from." Liz said out loud. "Patty, did you do all of this?" She asked as she looked for her younger sister.

"Nope, all I did was dust and replace the bedding. Maka's room was always clean and she was taking new courses so she left her old ones here." Soul's phone making a chime broke the sisters from their conversation. He quickly looked at it then stood up.

"Maka is getting ready to wake up." Was all he said as he hurried to the door, grabing his coat and walking out of the front door. "Lock up behind you two." He called out behind him as he jumped on his motercycle and tried to start the engine. As it was starting to sputter he muttered a curse, tossed the keys in his pocket, and flew off of the bike and down the street to the school.

When he reached the infirmary doors, he took a breath to steady himself and walked in briskly. When he seen her slightly longer hair down, and her green eyes, his world stopped spinning as he took in her radiance. "Beautiful." Was the only thing he said as he walked to her side on autopilet.


	12. Reunion

**DEDICATED TO: Myth Magyk Fae**

Chapter 16: The Reunion

Maka sat on the bed, wondering what would happen to Asura now that she was gone. While she was there, she kept his madness in check, now that she was no longer in the equation, she was curious to see how his wavelength would change. He would succomb to his own madness eventually, but he would not hold off longer than a week at most, an hour at least. But if that were the case, the skies would be red already and professor Stine wouldn't be checking her tempature and such.

The door burst open and revealed Soul. The picture of perfect dissaray. He couldn't seem to make his hair lay flat, and his eyes frightened everyone that didn't know about Keshins and such, sometimes even people who did know about them. Her father had been scared of him at first, but now her father only hated him because she spent so much time with him.

She was happy, now that she was home, but she felt nausous with the idea of Asura returning to capture her and kill her friends for her difiance. She only wanted to be with Soul, she loved him most of all. The only one she ever loved and ever will love is Soul. He was the only one that truely did love her. She knew that because she felt it in her soul, all of his feelings radiating off of him in waves that swept her away for years and she couldn't care less.

He was her everything, and that did not mean that she had to admit it to anyone but herself. She would lie to keep him alive, to even let him find happiness, even if it didn't include her. He was the best thing that has ever happened to her in her entire life, and she felt wretched to ever let him think that she hated him. Asura had spelled her, but she was soley to blame for wanting another partner.

"Maka." That was all he said as he bounded his way to her side. He took the empty seat next to her bed. They sat in silence while Stine calmly stood back and observed what was happening. "You're looking..." He trailed off as he tried to find the right words.

"Paler?" Maka filled in his lack of a word in a sentence.

"No, I was going to say you look beautiful." Soul insisted with a small smile. He stayed by her side for a while and they talked about how everything happened and how she got away, and such. He told her everything except about him going insane for a week, but she sensed his dance around the subject.

"Am I sensing heisitation in something, Eater?" She asked as she looked at him skeptically. Soul blushed, knowing he had been caught in his act and looked away from her green eyes. Her hand slid easily from her other and over the sheets to grasp his hand in a gentle but firm hold. "Soul, you know you can tell me anything. I know that I haven't been the best meister in the days that passed, but I'm still your meister. The one that made you a death scythe." She said as she searched his eyes that had turned to face him.

Soul leaned forward to capture her lips in his, but Stine seen this coming and passed his clipboard in between the two. Giving him a push backwards he looked at Maka. "Maka, I hate to say this and I have no other way than coming out and saying this: your child was lost. You had hit something and the fetus was sandwhiched in between a hard object and you." Maka teared up and big crystal tears slipped down her cheeks.

"Was there even a chance?" Maka asked her small voice slipping out barely a milimeter above a whisper. Stine looked at her quesionably. "Was there a chance that my baby could have been saved?" She said clearly distressed.

Stine shook his head slowly," The fetus was already lost, your body was rejecting it when you arrived at the Academy. The fetus was barely an inch long if any length, so all that was left was the distachment of the embryo.

**This chapter was a little hard to write, but I had to write it, you will see. Don't worry, everything has it's place and I am trying to get a beta for my story. I should know as soon as they send me a message. If they want to do it, they can tell me to attach their name to my next chapter, or they can tell me no. Either way, You will probably tell if I get a beta reader, because this story will probably flow a lot better :D. That's all for now guys!**


End file.
